Mother Nature's Children
by o0kaymawn0o
Summary: Jordan is the youngest of Mother Nature's offspring. The angels called upon his services when he was fourteen years of age, taking him away from his normal life, and his normal family. Why do they want him? What is his part in this war upon the horizon? Can he trust those troublesome Winchester's and the angel that follows them everywhere? Full Sum Inside! :D
1. Nature Can Be Cruel

_Mother Nature's Children _

o0kaymawn0o

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>

**Jordan is the youngest of Mother Nature's offspring. The angels called upon his services when he was fourteen years of age, taking him away from his normal life, and his normal family. Why do they want him? What is his part in this war upon the horizon? Can he trust those troublesome Winchester's and the angel that follows them everywhere? Will he find his brother and sisters and convince them to help in this war? Or, will it all come crashing down on him? There are discoveries to be made for Jordan-the discovery of his true abilities, as well as where he really stands in this world. **

* * *

><p><em>Notes:<em>

_I've had this idea in my head for a while now, so I decided to just roll with it. Jordan is seventeen in this fiction, and he is an original character of mine. The identities of Mother Nature's other children will be revealed soon! Enjoy the read. :) _

_I do not own Supernatural, but I do own Jordan and the like. If I did own Dean and Sam, they wouldn't be doing much hunting, let's just say that. :D _

_Rating is M, for violence, blood, and explicit cursing. Could contain smut in later chapters._

_Let's start~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nature Can Be Cruel<strong>_

* * *

><p>I used to be a normal kid. Kept my head down. Didn't give my parents any trouble. Went to school. Got good grades in my classes. Even turned a blind eye when shit was about to hit the fan. Cowardly, I know, but what other choice did I have at the time? I'm not some hero. I'm just a boy. Seventeen years old, and already a killer. I didn't exactly plan for any of this to happen.<p>

One day, I was walking into my room after a hot shower. The next second, there's a beam of white light, and suddenly I'm in some sort of conference room, with lots of people in suits staring at me, telling me that I've been chosen to perform the will of God.

He must be pretty lousy to choose a high school student to do his dirty work. I get the look of innocence part, but come on! I wanted to live a normal life. I never knew I had special abilities. If I did know, I would have ignored them, and remained as normal as possible.

According to them, due to my lack of confrontation and keeping my nose clean, I never got angry enough for my _gift _to explode like the fourth of July, which is truly fantastic.

You're probably asking yourself why I'm telling you all this? Hell, I would be if some random started telling me their life story. Truth is, I don't know why I was chosen, and I want to find out.

That's my goal.

I might be a bird in a cage because of those damn angels, but that doesn't mean that I can't find some answers along the way.

Right now, I'm waiting for my latest target to finish work. I don't understand why they want me to kill this guy? Other than being a complete slob, he seems okay. Nothing out of the ordinary about him.

I should know by now, since I've been watching him for the past four hours. He'll be finished with work in the next five minutes, then I can make my move.

My orders are to make it look like some freak accident. That's not going to be difficult, having the ability to move stuff with my fucking mind and all! Kids these days would be thrilled to have this ability.

They'd think of it as a _gift, _when all it really is, is a _curse. _

None of my family know what's happened to me. I'm not allowed to see them. I've pretty much been taken off the grid, thanks to those motherfucking angels. They erased the memories of anyone I ever knew, or came into contact with, so that no one would recognize me.

It sucks.

If I were to go back home, they wouldn't even know who I was. They'd think I was some weird kid that needed immediate help.

Maybe I do? My kill count is currently pushing two hundred, so go figure?

You know what isn't fun? Waiting in a car for hours, while some dude that you have to kill works. And he doesn't exactly do that, either. He sits there at his chair eating. He's probably going to do the same when he gets home.

_Finally, _he seems ready to leave. He grabs his coat off the back of his chair and heads for the exit.

"Good night, Bill," he says to one of the guys in there, who waves in return. I focus on where he's heading. He fishes a pair keys out of his pocket and walks towards a blue car.

_That must be his. _

He puts the key in the lock. I wait for the sound of the engine to make my move. I have to be fast and make sure that he doesn't notice anything.

When the engine comes to life, and he moves onto the highway, I follow after him a minute later, slowly sliding all the locks in his car down. If he notices, he doesn't do anything.

Next, I increase the pressure on the accelerator, barreling the car towards oncoming traffic. The angels said that if anyone dies that isn't supposed to yet, they'll bring them back to life before anyone notices anything.

I take comfort in that as I watch the car speed down the highway, close to colliding with some old looking, but well looked after black car. I can't make out the brand, which kind of frustrates me, but I ignore it, increasing the acceleration.

My target slams his foot on the breaks, the black car apparently doing the same. I stop as well, parking at the side of the road, out of the way of everything.

The driver and passenger side doors open and two men step out. One has short, spikey hair, and the others is longish, going to about his shoulders, which are very broad.

I take a closer look with my binoculars that I keep on the back seat.

_Blue eyes… Green eyes… Biker boots… Shit! Is that the Winchester's?_

My eyes go wide. Sam and Dean Winchester! Dean and Sam Winchester are standing not even a hundred foot away! What the fuck am I supposed to do now? If they're here, my task is going to be almost impossible.

The angles warned me about them. They hunt monsters and stuff. One of them said that they're a bitch to kill, and they have an unhealthy attachment to one another. Which, I guess makes sense. They're constantly on the road together and they've both been to hell.

_Oh, crap. I am so screwed if I don't get this job done! Those assholes say they'll kill me and find another child with my abilities to do God's will if I fail them!_

Sure that I don't want to die just yet, I get out of my car and sprint towards the three guys conversing. I try my very best to pretend that I don't know everything there is to know about the infamous Winchester's for now and ask what happened.

"Hey, man, everything is okay, so just get back to your…" Dean stops midsentence and regards me for a brief moment, mostly my face. I take a step back, feeling a tad uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"Are you even old enough to be driving?" His tone is stern and I feel like my blood is freezing from the intensity of his stare alone.

I swallow the lump forming in my throat and hold up my finger to ask for a moment. I take out my fake ID and hand it to him. He stores it in his pocket and sees that I'm not pleased with the action.

"Look, kid, I can tell a fake ID when I see one, and I will be damned if I let some kid who's probably had a few already on the road, okay?" He sounds so authoritative.

I look to the younger brother. "Is he serious? Give it back, you dick!" I snap. Yeah, I know these guys are dangerous, but I also know that they only kill monsters. I'm not a monster, not technically, so they won't leave me dead, no matter what I say, I'm sure.

Sam hides a laugh behind his hand and observes Dean's expression. "Dude, he doesn't sound drunk to me, and are we seriously ones to talk here?" He emphasizes his point by taking out an odd number of ID's.

My target looks so confused. How the hell am I supposed to end him with these two peace-lovers in the vicinity? For fuck sake. They could have warned me that I might run into them!

"Sam, some other time," he replies haughtily, then gives me a cold stare. "Listen, kid-"

"I'm not a kid. I'm seventeen, and I have a name. It's Jordan, so use it," I coldly reply. I don't care if these douchebags save the world all the damn time—they're annoying.

The big giant laughs again.

"Okay, Jordan, where's your mom?" he tries for a casual tone.

He's not a great actor.

"What's it to you?"

"That doesn't matter. You should be at home with your family, not driving when you're not even of legal age, you understand?"

I glare at him. "What are you, a moron or something? Seventeen is a legal age to drive in America. Seriously, read a book or something or browse the internet. It isn't a hard task to search _legal driving ages in America," _I lecture, and he seems confused for a second.

"Look, it doesn't matter. I only came over here to see if everything was okay. I didn't have to do that. So, just give me back my ID, please?" I reach out my hand, waiting for him to hand it over.

He goes to begrudgingly take it out of his pocket, when a hand circles his wrist. "Not so fast, Dean," some dude in a trench coat says, his eyes focused on me.

"Cas? What the hell are you doing here? There are people around, you idiot!" Dean whispers harshly. Sam stares at me, his left eyebrow raised.

"You aren't freaked out by this?" he questions skeptically, gesturing to the fat guy currently screaming about people appearing out of thin air. I go for stone silence, staring down the newcomer.

He looks powerful, whoever he is.

"Jordan Green, I assume?"

_He assumes correctly, but who the fuck is this guy, and how does he know me name-oh, he's an angel. Fantastic. Just what I needed._

"You must be here to remind me that I'm running out of time to finish the job?" I mutter, chancing a glance at my target, who's taken to running in the other direction.

Cas watches me closely, his expression emotionless. Just like the other angels. If I don't do something now, I'm going to lose the target!

"Cas, what the hell are you talking about? How do you know who this kid is?" Dean's eyes jump from the angel, to me, back and forth, searching for an answer.

_I won't be the one to spill the beans. I have a job to do here! _

Thinking quickly, I break apart the road with my mind. It isn't hard to catch the fat guy with the trail, trapping his foot between one of the indents.

I hear him groan behind me.

"Cas?" Dean tries again.

The angel keeps his eyes on me. The ground starts moving. I need to make this look like a freak earthquake or something! Anything to take the suspicion away.

Playing dumb, I stumble along with the Winchester's, falling to my hands and knees. The angel remains still, already seeing through my rouse.

I don't have time to care about that. I have to get this job finished! Not too far from here is a lamppost, if I can time it just right, I can make it seem like it was thrown straight through him!

"Do not do what you are thinking, Jordan."

The angel seems serious, which is confusing. Angels are the ones ordering me to kill these people. For what reason, I have no idea. I don't have any control over the decision making, unfortunately. If I did, I'd kill people like murderers and other assholes.

Not fat guys that don't really do anything at work.

At the end of the day, I don't have a choice.

The ground around the lamppost shakes, and it falls out of place. I increase the pressure of the wind and send it hurtling towards my target. He's trying to pry his foot out of the crack, so he has no chance of avoiding the object that's about to impale him.

"No, Jordan. Stop it, this instant!"

I ignore him once again, still pretending I'm in danger from the earthquake. Dean and Sam don't seem to be able to stand up properly, either, which is a bonus. If they manage to grab a gun, that could become a problem for me.

There are onlookers, too. They'll witness this freak accident and report it to the police and all that jazz. The angels will be pleased, and that'll save my bacon!

I hear the scream from my target when the lamppost pierces him. There's also the sound of blood splatter, which I ignore. He won't last long. He's probably already dead.

There are shocked gasps coming from all ends—cars stopping on the highway. Sam and Dean look lost for words. That's a first, from what the angels tell me.

Settling down the brought-on earthquake, I stand up and pretend that I have no idea where that came from.

And that's when I black out.

* * *

><p>I wake up when a large sum of water is chucked over my face.<p>

"Motherfucker!" I curse.

Who the hell chucks water over people these days? Oh, yeah. Sam and Dean Winchester do.

They're also standing right in front of me. Guess they tied me to a chair? Whatever. They won't kill me.

"How did you do that?" It's Dean asking me, his tough guy face on. He thinks he's going to get information out of me? Does he know what the angels will do to me if I say anything to these nutjobs?

"Do what?" I play innocent, grinning at them. There's no point trying to deny anything now that I'm tied up, but that doesn't mean I'm going to dance to the sound of their drums! Not without a fight, at least.

Sam throws some more water over me. I don't even flinch, just glare at the giant. "Is that supposed to be holy water or something? If it is, I'm not burning. Not a demon, genius!" I inform raggedly, shaking the water out of my hair.

"Alright, smart ass, then what the hell are you?"

They actually expect me to tell them anything? What morons. I can't believe the angles are so scared of these guys.

They're not so special.

I move Dean's foot to the side and make him fall on his face. Sam stares dumbly at him, asking how he managed to trip on his own feet. Dean gives him a cold stare, helping himself up.

"So you have some kind of telekinetic ability?"

"I'd applaud you, but my hands are a little tied. Oh, wait," I set my hands free and let the ropes drop. "No they aren't."

They immediately present their weapons, twin defensive expressions meeting me. "Relax, I'm not going to fight you. And if you know I have telekinesis, why are you pointing a gun at me when I can just stop the bullets, or simply…" I trail off and throw the guns out of their hands. "Take them away from you."

The angel appears in front of me and tightly grips both sides of my head. I struggle to get out of his grip. White starts surrounding me, like that time I was taken to that conference room.

I panic, using anything to help me. The windows shatter, shards flying towards myself and the angel. He doesn't move. He just lets the pieces pierce his vessel.

"Cas, what the hell are you doing? Let him go!"

Cas turns back to look at them before doing as he's told. I fall back on the chair, suddenly out of breath. What the hell did he do to me?

"He was chosen by God to do his will, and that means killing those that are unworthy in the eyes of the Lord. He has been doing this since he was fourteen. And his kill total is currently in the two-hundreds."

Motherfucking angel read my past.

"What the hell? Why was he chosen?" Sam responds after a while, urging Cas to continue.

"Those sick bastards! Fourteen, really?" Dean doesn't sound pleased.

"For his abilities, of course. They go far beyond telekinesis. This boy can control any element. That is how he caused that earthquake, and that is how he controlled the wind. Do you not see it? He is dangerous."

I bet I look just as confused as they do right now. What the hell is he talking about? I can't control the elements! This angel must be off his rocker or something.

"You're wrong, I can't make fire and shit like that, you moron!" I spit, still kind of worn out after he mind raped me.

His tone is sharp. "Yes, you can. They lied to you when they said there were others of your kind. While it is true that other children with unique abilities exist, there is none other with your ability, Jordan." He watches for a reaction for some time. Dean can't seem to wrap his head around it. Sam has less trouble. The angel places a bucket filled with water in front of me.

"Move this," he commands.

"I can move the bucket with the water kept inside, but I can't control the water—I already told you!" I snap back.

His patience wears thinner. "Yes, you can. You can do so much more than you think. If you focused hard enough, you could bring a wave crashing through this building, and even turn the water into ice."

"Whoa, Cas, are you serious?" Dean isn't convinced. Neither am I.

"Deadly. Now do it, Jordan!" he insists.

_What do I have to lose? _

I stare at the water in the bucket. It's still. There's no way this is going to work. Focusing my mind, I try to imagine the water moving. It doesn't. I try again. It still doesn't.

I turn to the angel. "I told you, I can't do it!"

He narrows his eyes for a split second. "Think of it as a weapon. Use your body. You are the water; you are fire; you are earth, and every other element in existence. Now, do it." For some reason, this square looks deeply confident that I can do this, and almost like he has something riding on my success…

Following what he said, I imagine that the water is an extension of myself. I concentrate hard, channeling makeshift energy to my hands. I raise them above the water, picturing the liquid moving towards me.

"Holy shit!" Sam exclaims.

Dean's mouth slants. "Dude…"

I shift my hand in my direction and the water comes to my center, held like a ball in my hands.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

><p><em>Notes:<em>

_You aren't supposed to fall in love with Jordan in this. He's a brat, and he will be for a while. But he has been through a lot, so it's understandable!_

_Until next time~ _

_Kthnxbye! _


	2. Nature Hurts

_Mother Nature's Children_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>

**Jordan learns a new trick and gets some answers.**

* * *

><p><em>Notes:<em>

_Touched on Jordan's trust issues... If he'd of started training when he was first summoned to do things like control the elements, the pain would be non-existent. At the moment, it puts a lot of pressure on him._

_Let's go! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nature Hurts <strong>_

* * *

><p>How am I doing this?<p>

This isn't supposed to be possible! I was told that I could move things with my mind, but that didn't include water and the elements! News flash to myself here: I moved it with my hands. Not my mind. I may have imagined what I wanted to happen and it did, but I did not try to use my mind.

I'm so confused. This is too much for me. That angel said that I didn't even have to kill people! Does that mean I can go back to my old life?

Wait, my parents. They don't even know who I am anymore. They won't recognize me if I go knocking.

Why should I even trust this jerk? This could just be a trick. They haven't exactly been hospitable to me since I started working for them. All they do is bark orders at me and expect me to get it done as soon as possible.

It's like working in an office.

I drop the water to the floor and stare blankly at the angel. "How did I do that? What haven't they told me, angel?!" Demanding and rude as my tone may be, I deserve some answers after all the shit that I've been through over the past couple of years!

He gives me an odd look. "Castiel," he says, like I should automatically be able to translate his angel mumbo-jumbo. My face tells him he needs to elaborate. "My name. It is Castiel, not angel. I figured since you told Dean to use yours, I should ask you to do the same." His face doesn't support what he's saying. He doesn't care what people call him, from the looks of things.

And there I was thinking angel was a _cute _pet name.

I roll my eyes at my own inside joke. Sam's eyes shift to mine, same 'brow raised.

"Right, right. Castiel, then. What aren't you telling me? I think I deserve to know after the shit storm that I've been through these past years, don't you?"

For a long time, it doesn't look like he's going to tell me anything more than I already know. Sam and Dean look hopeful that he'll spill the beans. Are they always sticking their noses in other people's business? Geez.

Eventually, he explains that I've been lied to my whole life. A great start, I might add. He goes on to explain that the family I was raised by are not actually my true family. According to him, I'm from a family of seven, and I am the youngest.

This is the best part. You'll love this! My so-called mom is Mother Nature herself! Is this guy on an acid trip or something? There is no fuckin way what he's saying is true. It's absurd. The whole idea of this is ludicrous. Although it's vague, I even remember parts of my birth, so what he's saying can't be true!

My brother's name is Nathan, and although he's older than me, as far as I know, he doesn't have any powers!

This is all a load of shit.

Does he really expect me to believe this?

"I know this is hard to believe, Jordan. It is the truth, however. Your memory was erased, much like your temporary families, when you were brought to the earth to be raised by them. I am sorry you had to find out this way."

Then he reveals why he tells me all this.

"The truth is, you were not supposed to know until your twenty-first birthday. But I could use your help now, and I figured you would not join me if I did not give you the answers you were looking for, am I wrong?"

_He's right. The annoying thing is that he knows it._

"Okay, I'll bite. Why exactly do you need my help?"

Castiel takes a seat of his own and leans further in. "There is a war on the horizon. A war that could change the face of the world. Demons are at the center. Their plan is to take over the world, and eradicate the humans completely. For instance, the people that raised you will no longer exist, as well as everyone else you ever came into contact with." My mouth is slightly hanging open at the new information. The Winchester's must have only just found out as well, for shock is evident on their faces. Dean's eyes are carrying slight animosity towards the angel, as of right now.

The emotionless entity continues where he left off. "I need you and your brothers and sisters to accompany me in this war against hell, otherwise the world as we know it will cease to exist."

I understand what he's saying and what he wants me to do. I'm just having a hard time trusting everything he's saying to me. Mom and dad were good to me, and I was good to them. Even if they don't remember who I am, I would hate to see them go, or be possessed by demons. Why didn't the angels tell me about this before? Is the war not scheduled to happen until I'm of age or something?

Or were they going to let it all happen, and when I was old enough, have me do something about it? If what he says is true, and I can do something to stop this now, then I will.

I promised before the angels erased my existence to everyone that I knew, that I'd protect them if I caught wind of anything bad about to happen to them. Even if the angels promised to keep them safe for the remainders of their life, I can do a better job of it than they ever could.

With my mind made up, I offer Castiel my full attention. "As cliché as it sounds, I'm not gonna do this for you. I hate angels. I don't like you. And I don't like the Winchester's-"

"Hey, what the hell did we do?" Dean interjects.

"Look, douchebag, you took my ID away from me when you didn't even know who I was. No one likes anyone like that," I admit easily, going back to my main point. "—but, there are people in this world who I vowed to protect, and I will sooner perish than let them get hurt by some motherfucking demons. Are we clear?" There's a resolute nod from the three in the room. Guess I made my point, then?

"You have a big mouth for a brat, you know?" It's the older brother again. "If you weren't a kid, I'd kick your ass," he declares, eyes locked on mine.

Ignoring his premature threat, I tell him that he could try, but he'd fail. Unless he knew how to stop my body from working, provided he could get close enough to me to do anything, he wasn't going to be able to lay a finger on me.

Sam pipes in that I have a point. To be fair, he's not as dumb as his brother, and he hasn't given me any hassle yet. I'm willing to give him a chance. But my friendship or trust doesn't come easy.

"Son of a bitch," Dean whispers under his breath.

He's sensitive for an old man. I'm just a teenager. Is he gonna tell us that he's never had to deal with this before? Or he has no memory of what it was like to be a teenager? You know, where you don't give a fuck about anything, and you don't conform to shit.

Yeah, you care about your family and all that. Family comes before everyone. I got dragged through this hell hole backwards, though. I was forced to see and do things that no fourteen year old ever should have done.

Strangely, I don't hate my life.

I hate myself for what I had to do. Every night in my dreams, all I can think about is every person that I've killed—how I fucking did it. Their families want an answer. They want to know what happened to their loved ones, and they sure as shit deserve to know.

I would want to know.

I'd barrel through the city looking for answers. I'd-

"Jordan. Try to understand that it was not your fault. You were told that if you did not follow orders, they would take your life and replace you, as well as stop the promised protection for your loved ones. You did not have a choice, if you look at the big picture. Dean and Sam understand that more than anything, family comes first."

His little speech is all well and good, but that won't stop the dreams or the hatred that I have for myself. Nothing will. I did those unspeakable things. It doesn't matter that I had things held against me that forced me to do it. I killed them at the end of the day, and that's that.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," I lie. There's nothing to think about. I know what I did.

Setting aside everything else for now, I decide to practice my new skill. This time, instead of just holding the water to my center, I try moving it in different directions, eventually travelling the current around me.

I can tell by the look on the Winchester's face that they're impressed by what I just did. Why wouldn't they be? They can't do it. We're impressed most by the acts that we cannot perform.

At the same time, it's human nature to compete and try to best the other person.

"Very good," Castiel compliments me, staring back at the brothers, who are having trouble keeping their mouths closed. I sort of am, too. I had no idea I could do any of this.

I've always liked water. When it rains, I stand there and allow myself to get drenched. I'm not sure why, other than I feel free. Now that I think about it, I'm not so sure about the other elements.

I'm not scared of fire, but I have done my very best in the past to stay away from it. I've used boulders before, to crush one of my targets. It's happened on more than one occasion. They were spread out far enough to not rouse suspicion. Personally, I make sure that I don't use the same kill tactic in that part of the world more than once.

Guess they didn't just recruit me for my good looks? Ha.

I wonder how I'll get a handle on the other elements? Right now, I can sort of control the wind pressure, but not much else. And only to assist in speeding things up—not at a casual, flick of the wrist and there's a tornado sort of deal.

Dean makes a request. He wants me to shoot a water bullet at him—whatever the hell that is. He does realize that I have just discovered this new technique, right, that I was apparently born with?

Do I just picture it?

Will that work, or will it take more than that? That's usually my method for my kill tactics.

I shrug. Guess I should leave it to chance.

With an angel here, any of the injuries can be healed in no time!

I regroup the puddle on the floor to my center and focus on the liquid forming into hard, correctly shaped bullets.

"Jordan, try not to strain yourself!" Castiel warns, just as my head starts to throb. I'm almost there with this dumb request, though! The water's condensing! I, I can almost feel it hardening!

This is incredible.

Pushing past the pain in my temples, I flex my fingers, the water splitting off and morphing into the shape of bullets, almost a total of twenty.

"Awesome!" Dean exclaims.

I smirk and push my palm forward, the makeshift water bullets flying at the speed of light in front of me. Dean dives into Sam, knocking him out of the way of the shot.

I feel bad for almost getting him killed. The pain in my head escalates, spreading to my ears and effecting my motor skills.

I vaguely hear Castiel scold Dean about putting too much pressure on me, when it's my first time doing anything like this.

My legs give out and I fall to the floor, clutching my head. I cry out, a burning sensation passing along my forehead.

"Hurts!" I manage to say.

Castiel mumbles something in the background about how he can't just take away mental pain.

Feet shuffle, and I'm suddenly thrown over a broad shoulder. Is this Dean or Sam? I can't even tell right now. My vision is completely unfocused. Almost a minute later, someone lays me gently on the bed, throwing the covers over me.

To be honest, I don't want to go to sleep, however, I do feel like I'm about to pass out.

* * *

><p><em>Notes: <em>

_In the next chapter, we learn about Jordan's brothers and sisters!_

_Until next time~_

_Kthnxbye! _


	3. Nature Demands Respect

_Mother Nature's Children_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong>

**Jordan finds out about his siblings, and the unique powers they possess. He trains more on his water techniques.**

* * *

><p><em>Notes:<em>

_As promised, intel on each OC showing up in this story! Description of Jordan can be found on my profile, which I will be updating shortly! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nature Demands Respect<em>**

* * *

><p>Judging from the time, I'd say I was out for a while. My head feels a lot better. There's water next to the bed, with a couple of biscuits to eat, I assume. I snatch one off the plate and take a bite, appreciating the oat texture.<p>

I can't stay in bed for long. Unfortunately, time is not on my hands, and I have just been thrown into the middle of the war, so I don't have a second to lose. All I can do now is train and get better at this new skill.

It's not going to be easy. Nothing ever is. If I haven't realized this by now, there's something not right with my head, or my eyes.

Throwing back the covers, I thank whoever is out there watching over me that I am still fully clothed and slip out of the bed. I have to go find the three little pigs.

Well, they're skinny pigs, but you get the gist.

I overhear a conversation in the kitchen. It's between the angel and the older brother. Guess they didn't want Sam to get involved with this one?

"Cas, that kid is seventeen! Are you out of your mind? You can't let someone that young go through something like a war!"

Oh, so the conversation is about me. Way to treat me like a fucking fragile object, Dean! I know he's sort of saying that he wants me to have a normal life and stuff—that ship sailed three years ago when I made my first kill, dude.

"You have to understand that we need him to win this war? As courageous and strong as you and Sam are, you do not even come close to the amount of power that boy possess. All of _her_ children are special, equipped with a unique skill that gives them a great advantage in battle."

"How so?" Dean questions.

"Tell me, Dean, how would you avoid a wave the size of the empire state building coming towards you?" he mutters, his tone dead.

Dean seems to take his time to think about the scenario.

Isn't it obvious? He can't.

"I couldn't," he mirrors my thoughts.

The angel moves from the sound of it, reaching for something from a drawer. "Exactly. That boy, Jordan, has the ability to do that and so much more. His brothers and sisters are not ones to clash with."

"Even I would be afraid going against them, and the only thing that can kill me is the angel blade, or stepping into the ring of fire, as you might say," he relays, with a hint of fright.

"Jordan is the youngest of seven, and he has the power to control the elements. As said before, his mother is Mother Nature herself. The second youngest possesses the ability to, not only read minds, but make you do anything she wants. Her name is Freya. Next is Matthew, a necromancer, essentially. Only, they do not come out of the ground looking as though they have been dead for hundreds of years. They look just like they did when they were alive, only perhaps ten times as strong-"

Dean cuts him off, which really makes me angry because I was getting answers to the questions swimming through my head since I found out about this shit, "So, are you saying they're monsters, or that we don't stand a snowballs chance against them, if they were to turn?" Is he honestly suggesting that I would turn on them? I was normal for fourteen years of my life. If I could make a wish, and this could all be just a really long bad dream, sign me the fuck up!

"Far from it. They are human, as far as gender, and having the proper organs that make them so. They are still susceptible to illness. It is just their immune systems that are stronger than the average human."

"Okay," Dean responds, presumably impressed.

Castiel continues where he left off. "The fourth child is Emily, and her ability is the taming of animals. She can have them do whatever she wants. For lack of a better explanation, she's an animal whisperer. The third child is by far one of the strongest. Her name is Rose. Although her name sounds innocent, she is a force to be reckoned with. If you are familiar with voodoo, she is a human voodoo doll. Whatever she does to herself, it reflects on you. She can also crush your organs just by squeezing in the right place."

I shudder inside and out. From the sounds of it, Dean does the same.

"The second child is Joseph. He has zero blind spots, and his accuracy is off the charts. In all the reports I have received about this man, he has never missed a shot in his life. Finally, the first child, Anabella, has clairvoyance. She will see what you are about to do, and almost immediately come up with a defense, or simply avoid it altogether."

Dean expresses his concerns about Rose, asking if she went against the angel's code or some shit. Castiel didn't exactly paint her in a good light, to be fair. Even I'm a bit skeptical. I don't want my organs crushed at the blink of an eye. No, thank you.

Surprisingly, the angel tells him that he has nothing to worry about at the moment. If he angers Rose, that's when he'll have to worry. He also says she's kind of like this one girl they fought not too long ago, that god that used to take off the heads of men. He mentions the name Kali. Dean's reaction is to say, oh yeah, the hot one.

What an idiot.

He might be thirty something, but he has the mindset of a prepubescent teen. I should know, considering that was only a few years ago for me.

Deciding that I've been hiding myself for long enough, I yawn and walk into the kitchen. I kind of want a coffee. At the same time, I want to make it without moving just to freak the Winchester out.

Actually, that's not a bad idea.

"Morning," I say, acting ignorant to their earlier conversation. They exchange suspicious glances, as the cupboard doors fly open. I find the coffee and begin.

"You can do that standing still?" Dean inquires, shocked.

"Control _all _elements, Dean," Castiel reiterates.

I ignore them as I switch on the kettle and leave it to heat up, in the meantime fetching my breakfast, much like Matilda does in that film. Except, I have a lot more accuracy than she does and I hit the bowls center, not the outsides.

Che, amateur.

Rolling my eyes at the thought of the sassy girl with her minor telekinesis, I open the drawers and grab a spoon, fetching the milk on my way.

"Seriously? Can't you just use your hands like a normal person?"

That's the moment when Sam walks in. He almost gets a cupboard to the face. Why are my skills targeting him? It could have something to do with being a much larger target than the other two.

"Maybe you should duck?" I murmur casually, pouring the hot water into the prepared cup, while simultaneously stirring. As complicated as it may appear to the onlookers here, this is a damn sight easier than turning water into fucking bullets, I tell you.

I bring the cup to my hands and finally take a step forward. While I can do it just the same while moving around, I'd look like a lemon meandering around the kitchen while things fly in different directions.

Dean learned that firsthand.

At least he ducked. That's good enough for me.

"So, Castiel, what am I learning today? Are you in control of my training, or should I jump into a pit of fire and hope for the best?"

"Wise-ass," the shorter brother quips.

Castiel explains that I should be fine to train on my own, under supervision, just so that I don't overdo it. I'm okay with that, as long as they don't fucking patronize me.

I might be younger than them, but we have all been through a heap of shit, so they should respect that I'm not like the average seventeen year old.

Briefly, I inform them about this. They take it with a pinch of salt and decide to take shifts, depending on how long I want to train.

Honestly, I think it will give me better peace of mind if neither of these brothers were with me. They have abandonment issues, for crying out loud! If one isn't without the other, they start freaking out, from what I've heard.

Dean's the more protective of the two. He'll travel across the globe to find Sam. He'll literally put everything else on hold and go looking for him. The angels told me small details about the time Dean spent a year without Sam, assuming his brother had died. He resorted to alcoholism, and he can't shake the stuff even now.

_Rough._

I have to give him some credit. He's gone through hell and he's still able to smile and be a dick about everything.

Fuck. I need to stop being so judgmental. Not everyone in the world are like those motherfucking angel's that threw me headfirst into this shit. They're the ones that I do _not_ like. Apart from Castiel, I assume that these brothers have relatively the same views on the assholes.

As much as it kills me to do so, I'll give Dean a chance. Like with Sam, though, I'm not going to tell him.

My trust is very limited, but my loyalty is forever.

"Hey, angel, if you zapped me here, I assume you can do the same for a place of my choosing, correct?"

He glances over his shoulder at me, observing how I plainly sip my coffee. "Did you have a place in mind?" Curiosity flashes in his eyes. Everyone makes such a big deal about everything.

"A few places to speed this up, yeah."

* * *

><p>Sam whistles.<p>

"Who'd of thought you'd pick a waterfall?"

I smile despite myself. "I know! Isn't it breathtaking?" I feel like I'm in my heaven right now—surrounded by rushing water. It would be so good to be able to teleport! I could go anywhere I want! To be honest, it would have made my job ten times easier.

Driving everywhere is exhausting.

I'm not even that good of a driver. The angels couldn't just put the skills in my mind, unfortunately. I had to work hard to get that license, which Dean still has.

Well, with Castiel, a car is overrated.

"Okay, you guys do what you want. I'm gonna go sit in the waterfall!" I declare, already sprinting towards its magnificence. My mouth would be watering if I could be aroused by this, or it was a really tasty food!

"Wait, the pressure will kill you!" Dean yells from behind me.

Ignoring him completely, I dive through the center. There's an area behind it. Luckily, no one is here. I read about it at some point during my travels. It would have taken me so far off course, therefore I never attempted it.

Now I'm here! And this will be the perfect place to work on the water, I think!

"Jordan!" he barks deeply, from the other side of the waterfall. I tell him that I'm fine and to go back to his brother—that I'll come back out when I'm done.

There's a few things I want to try quickly.

This isn't very public, so I don't have to hold back too much. Can't have any of this going to the media, after all.

I'm sure Cas could cover it up if it got to that point.

Backtracking to the violent waterfall, I focus my breathing and imagine creating a hole in the center. It works, but not to the extent I would have liked. I push with my hands to the side, and the circle expands, giving me more room to sit.

When I've settled, and I feel safe enough, I close the hole and sit, focusing the energy around me. I try to listen to the water—listen to what is has to say, and how I can use it to aid me in this battle.

It doesn't talk to me. But the water starts to soften, easing the pressure that was slapping against my shoulders and back. A normal person would have been crushed under the weight.

Apparently, though, I can control the elements, so…

Feeling more confident that I've earned some respect from the water, I cross my hands over above my head. I keep my eyes closed, so I don't know if it worked.

"No fucking way!"

Well, something must have happened. If I did it right, I should be sat with a wall of water above my head, which has stopped pouring!

"Is the water above my head?" I ask, the pain in my head returning.

Dean grasps at words. "Ye-Yeah! How the fuck are you doing that?"

"Jordan, this is insane!" Sam pipes in.

Before the pressure becomes too much, I roll back, dropping my hold on the water. It goes back to its normal flow.

Done with that for now, I return to the three amigos, ready to try out something else.

"I feel like I'm getting a better connection with the water the more I use it," I mention to Castiel, who nods in return, staring at me for longer than necessary.

Uncomfortable, I break eye contact, then shake my head. "Okay, this is something they probably should have told you a while ago: too much eye contact is creepy, Castiel."

Dean laughs a little, and Sam smirks, both clearly agreeing with what I said in their own roundabout way. "He's right, Cas. You stare for too long."

Castiel looks so confused. "I do? I'm sorry."

I wave it off. It was just something that I picked up on not that long after meeting the emotionless entity. Maybe I'll teach him some social rules later, but right now I need to try something.

It occurred to me during my time under the waterfall, that if I want more powerful results, I need to put more strength into my movements.

This is going to look a bit like a fucking dance, and those dicks are probably going to take the piss, but if I pull this off, I can move on to being on the offensive.

Gaining several meters distance, I block out the eyes on me and focus my attention on the scenery ahead. I learned a few tricks, like free running and stuff, when a target was particularly hard to kill.

They'll come in handy for this.

I run a couple meters, then windmill around with my arms, imagining pillars of water protruding upwards as I do so, for a total of four.

Then, when I'm ready, I run an extra meter and jump, rotating forwards. As I come down, I throw my leg down, picturing a divide in the water.

Faintly, I hear Dean and Sam rushing to the edge to see what happened. They stumble over their words at the four pillars of solid water, and rave about the divide that I imagined.

Wanting to take a look for myself, I stagger to the border and glance down, a proud smirk working its way onto my face.

Time for celebration is ended quickly. My balance fails and I feel myself falling. The world around me is black and I can hardly hear anything.

I must have overexerted myself.

The last thing I hear is, "Jordan!" yelled by Dean before I black out—feeling pathetic and weak.

* * *

><p><em>Notes: <em>

_Interaction between Jordan and the Winchester's to come in the next chapter! _

_Until next time~_

_Kthnxbye! _


	4. Nature And Animals

_Mother Nature's Children_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>

**Jordan banters with the Winchester's and Castiel. He finds the animal tamer Emily and asks for her help.**

* * *

><p><em>Notes:<em>

_I am just firing out chapter after chapter with this story! Woo hoo! _

_Let's go! _

_Description of Emily will be posted on my profile! ;D _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nature And Animals <em>**

* * *

><p>When my vision comes to, I'm back in the same bed. This time, I'm not alone. Dean and Sam are quietly conversing about me. If they've noticed I'm awake, they don't stop their one to one. Dean's arguing about how young I am, and he thinks this is all too much for me. Sam reminds him that they've been battling monsters since they were eight and up, so who were they to dictate my decision to participate in this war?<p>

The older brother then goes on to say how pissed he is at Castiel for dropping all of this on me. While I can see where he's coming from there, I have the choice to refuse. If an angel would be afraid fighting me, or my siblings, I think I can make my own decisions from now on.

"Dean, I'm sure he'd like nothing more than to be normal. You saw that look in his eyes. We have it, too, and we're familiar with the implications. I know you don't want kids to find out about the corruption in this world, but he already knows, I'm sure of it."

I spring up at that, announcing my consciousness. "He's right. Truth is, I know everything about you two. I know about your mom, and your dad, and every battle you've ever faced. I know that Sam has demon blood, also that you've both been to hell. The angels told me everything. You're the topic of conversation a large majority of the time," I inform them, listing off a few of the creatures they've come into contact with, and the people they've met along the way, so they'll believe my bold statement about knowing them,

Dean is the first to react. "So, when you approached us, you knew full well who we are and what we do?" I nod. He grits his teeth. "If you knew all of that, why would you even come near us? We cause grief to everyone we walk into. You would have been better off on your own," he bristles.

Carefully, I note that if I didn't run into them, I'd still be following the angel's orders. "I wouldn't have liked that. But if we never met you, that would be news to us, anyway. We wouldn't know about the killings-"

"Stop, Dean. You aren't helping. Listen to yourself! If you knew he was killing innocent people, you'd be itching to gank him, and you know it," Sam says resolutely. The older brother runs a hand down his face and admits that Sam's right.

I want to make a remark, but I choose not to.

Honestly, I can see how this would be hard for them to take in. For three years, I was killing people due to my orders. Now, I'm suddenly off the hook? I might be to them. I'll never be off my own hook. Not now and not ever.

If I die during the war, I hope it will give the families of those that I killed some peace of mind, even if they never find out it was me.

I fake a smile. "Yeah, I'd be chased down by the infamous Winchester's. Wouldn't that be pleasant?"

Dean cracks a grin of his own. "We'd hunt you across the globe until we found ya', especially with a kill count above two hundred!" he emphasizes the number. I feel a pang of hurt.

Surprisingly, he grumbles an apology. I don't want a sorry from him. I want to make things right somehow, and bring those people back to life.

Why did they have to die? They weren't bad—I researched every target I was given! None of them were murderers or thieves… Maybe the angels knew something that the internet didn't about them?

Still, I can't imagine many doing a bad thing in their life. Most of them were kind of lazy, like my last target, but they had success in small doses.

They didn't deserve to die, regardless.

To change the subject, I assume, Dean asks me how my head is feeling. Sam immediately adds on that Castiel said to be more careful next time, and at the first sign of passing out, stop what I'm doing and take a breather. I reply that I have no time to take breaks, which Dean sardonically laughs at before reminding me that I'm taking one right now.

I give him the finger and question how I got back here anyway. As far as I remember, I fell forward towards the water.

"Dean jumped in to save you. He managed to get you to the side of the rocks and hang on, while Castiel zapped over, then zapped you back," Sam explains, recalling the drama.

My eyes lock on Dean's, whose resolve falters under my scrutiny. "Thank you," I say sincerely, tipping my head in his direction. He tells me not to mention it and leaves the room, wanting a beer from the fridge.

I ask for one as he exits, and he snaps a no back at me.

"Yeah, as fast as he grew up and did everything sooner than he should have, underage drinking, among other things are his buttons," the brunet mutters, ringing his hands.

I shift on the bed into a more comfortable position. "Can I ask you something?" He nods, so I proceed. "You were clueless to the fact that you had demon blood in you for a long time. When you found out, did it change your perspective of yourself and the people around you?" I know it's a big ask, but I've been curious enough to want to hear about it since I first heard from the angels about their dramatic life. I'd ask Dean about hell, although I have a feeling it would be a waste of time. He's not really the one to talk about feelings and crap.

Sam takes his time processing the question. He clears his throat several times. His eyebrows went to his hairline immediately after I posed the question, so…

After quite some time, he seems ready to answer.

"Um, well, yeah, I'd say it did. I started to hear things, like my brother calling me a freak. And I may have focused on the negatives more than I should. There was this look I kept seeing in Dean's eyes that made me so angry, yet so upset at the same time. I thought, above all else, Dean wouldn't think differently of me, you know?"

He breathes a sigh, his eyes going to the left. "Turned out that I thought wrong. I tried to convince him that it could help us in a way—I could be strong for us. I told him that I hated myself, and I went months denying what I wanted for so long, but he wasn't going for it. He told me that if he was a different hunter, and not my brother, he would want to hunt me," Sam admits, his eyes travelling to the door, presumably to check for Dean. "That was it for me. I went crazy, did things that I later regretted. Basically, I became the very monster I was trying to keep away. As for changing my perspective of other people, I would just say that it made me more cautious to be around them."

The angels didn't tell me that Dean reacted like that. To be honest, I can understand both sides. To see your brother who you've looked out for your entire life sucking blood out of a demon is bound to make anyone question even their own sanity—not to mention the humanity of their sibling. At the end of the day, to hear that your own blood would hunt you if given the chance must be heart-wrenching.

"I'm sorry, Sam," I mumble under my breath, not wanting to sound like I'm pitying the guy. So far, he hasn't been all patronizing about my situation, so I'm sure as shit not going to be like that to him.

Dean re-enters the room, a bottle to his lips. His eyes don't convey recognition of the conversation that went on a few seconds ago, so he must not have heard what Sam said. After all, who knows if the younger Winchester has told his brother how he feel about that?

It's not my place to say anything, so I won't.

"What did I miss?"

"Sam told me you had sex with an angel."

Beer sprays all over the bed. Guess he bought it? "Thanks for that," I murmur dryly.

"Dude, why the fuck were you talking about who I've slept with?!"

Sam shrugs his shoulders. "Jordan said you've probably done some weird shit in your life, so I said where does sleeping with an angel stand on that list. It's not a big deal. He doesn't care, do you?" I shake my head. The funniest part is, I had no idea that was true. But I've heard of the older brother's track record, so it wasn't hard to put the pieces together.

"If angels can have sex and are capable of feeling lust, why is Castiel such a stiff? Oh, hey, Cas-"

"Are you feeling better?" I nod.

Dean laughs. "Well, he just has a nine inch rod stuck up his ass, so he always looks moody," he informs humorously. Castiel doesn't seem bothered by it. Sam adds that Dean took him to a strip club once, and he had no idea what to do, just told the girl that it wasn't her fault-the issues with her father.

"Yeah, I almost pissed myself laughing that night!" he bellows, chugging his beer.

I frown thoughtfully. "Wasn't there that time where he made out with that demon? The angels were making a joke about it, how he said he learnt it from the pizza guy or some shit like that!" Laughter bubbles in my chest and I allow it. It's just such a funny thought!

"Ha-ha, have we finished laughing at my expense?" We all shake our heads at the same time—Dean tells us about the time Castiel was just watching porn in the motel, with himself and Sam in the room. He says that he told Castiel that you watch porn on your own, not with two other dudes in the room.

Deciding to be a dick, I get their attention before mentioning what some of the angels have been saying about Dean and Castiel. The older Winchester goes bright red in the face from embarrassment, while Sam falls off his chair.

"Stop laughing, Sammy!"

"Oh, yeah! You said that when you were chatting up that security guard! _Have you been hitting the gym? It shows." _

I smirk in victory. It wasn't a game, but if it was, I definitely won.

"What does Destiel mean?" the angel inquires, oblivious.

"It's the angels paring name for you and Dean. They think you're his bitch," I revoke. Oddly, a small smirk crawls onto Dean's face.

Sam picks up on it, too. "What, you're happy that they didn't make you the girl?" Grudgingly, the blond nods, folding his arms over his chest. Castiel isn't understanding a word, clearly.

Somehow that doesn't surprise me. I saw Dean as one those prideful guys that hates getting help from others. So, being the bitch probably wouldn't be his thing, either. He turned Michael down because he hated the idea of being ridden by an angel.

"Give up, Castiel, you don't have to concern yourself with it. I assume you want to tell me something? You didn't just zap in here from the mention of your name, right?"

It turns out I'm right. Castiel informs us that he's found Emily, and that we need to go and talk to her. He wants me to come with him. Sam insists on tagging along, and Dean refuses to be left out.

Clearly not going to argue, Castiel zaps us all to a zoo. Well, that makes sense. If she's an animal tamer, she would have to be around a lot of animals to practice her craft.

She could have just gone to a safari, though.

Not questioning her choice of residence, I ask the angel where Emily is. He says that he doesn't know what she looks like, but she shouldn't be too hard to find.

He tells me to make it easier, she'll be the one that the animals flock towards, which I guess makes sense. She is an animal tamer.

"You knew I was there then?" I question.

He gives me a look that reminds me he's an angel and not an idiot. "Right," I mutter, walking down the path towards the giraffes. There isn't a girl standing near them, and they aren't all in one place, so I move on to the next group.

"I bet she's near the lions!" Dean exclaims, receiving odd glances. "Y'know, because she's a tamer, huh?" I ignore him and start thinking like an animal lover. To be honest, not the biggest fan since a Rottweiler followed me down my street when I was seven.

No, being around the lions would be too cliché. The lions are in their makeshift safari, they aren't harmful to anyone. If someone opened the cages, yeah-

That's it! If I open the cages of, say, the monkeys, she'll use her ability to get them back in their cage. If I mention this plan to Heckle and Jeckle, nothing will get done, so I'll take fate into my own hands for now.

Without warning, I sprint towards a map and note down where the monkeys are. I have to do this quickly, or the Winchester's will tackle me to the ground.

"Jordan, slow down!" Sam yells from several meters behind me.

Turning a corner, I see the path to the monkeys and head for it, keeping an eye out for a girl around age twenty. There are a few, but they're holding the hands of their children, so it's probably not her.

I pick up my pace, passing the tigers as I do so. They find me interesting for all but two seconds, then go back to sleeping. The monkeys are just up ahead.

"Sorry!" I hear Sam gripe, clearly having shoved past someone. Dean doesn't apologize to anyone he's bashing into, just telling them to get out of the way and earning insults for it.

I ignore them for now and continue with my task. I stop in front of the monkeys, locating the door to their cage. I break the lock, tapping into the metal and throw it open without moving. If I used my hands, I fear that it would have 'roused suspicion.

The mammals look towards their freedom, noticing that the doors were now open and they could escape if they wanted to. They make an array of noises, scratching their heads. One of them courageously and curiously moves to the door, peaking its head outside.

Then, once it realizes that nothing was keeping it in the cage, it chants and leaves, using all its hands and feet to amble around the zoo. Soon, its counterparts join it, until there are none left in the cage.

Sam and Dean finally catch up to me, completely out of breath.

Castiel appears out of nowhere, examining the cage.

"Good thinking, Jordan," he awards me, staring off in the direction the mammals went in.

I follow his gaze. There's a girl with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes watching the monkeys. She doesn't look nervous, however she does seem to work there, from the looks of the outfit she's wearing.

She regards us when she notices us staring, her eyes widening for a fraction of a second.

Within a moment, the monkeys start travelling back to their cage, falling in line with each other, not making a sound. She follows them, her eyes focused on me.

When they're all loaded into the cage, she offers me her attention. As she looks skeptically at me, she tries to close the gate.

"Sorry, I broke it," I admit shamelessly, thinking that I have the right person,

"Who are you?" she demands, clearly pissed that she has to go and get a replacement. I mention my name and there's no recognition on her face. "I don't know a Jordan. What are you doing here?" Briefly, I explain that I have the power to control the elements, and that I'm given to understand she can tame animals.

Caution riddles her face and her body tenses. "How do you know that? Just who the hell are you? And while you're at it, explain why an angel is with you. I don't want any trouble."

Sam and Dean exchange a mixture of glances with me. I ignore all of them. "My name is Jordan Green, and I'm your youngest brother. Believe me, I wouldn't have come here if I didn't need your help. And I know it takes a lot to believe a person that you've just me who claims they're your brother, but," I trail off, kind of nervous. I don't think I've ever sounded this crazy before or swallowed my pride for this long. "tell me something, did the angels recruit you and say that you've been chosen to do Gods will? And, did they erase the memories of your family and friends, promising to protect them?" She nods her head, looking slightly off balance. "Did they say if you didn't follow their orders, they'd kill you and replace you with another child with your abilities, and stop the protection of your loved ones?" Emily puts a finger to her lips and tips her head again, her eyes slowly becoming more trustful.

"Well, I went through the same thing. Except, it was all bullshit. We're from a family of seven, and our mom is Mother Nature, believe it or not. There's a war coming, and I could use your help, please?"

Identical green eyes meet my own, a look of hope dusting the corners. "You're my little brother?" I nod my head, scuffing my foot on the floor. I've never been in this situation before. It feels really weird, and I don't want to be going through it too many times in my life.

Dean clears his throat in the background. The atmosphere was tense for a while, so I can't blame him.

"Come with us?" I almost plead, trying to muster up a sibling connection.

Thankfully, she says yes and we all travel back to the motel, after having locked the monkeys back in their cage.

_One down, I guess. _

* * *

><p><em>Notes:<em>

_In the next chapter, Emily and Jordan train together! Brother and Sister moments! _

_Until next time~_

_Kthnxbye! _


End file.
